Keyrings
by Hetty-Chan
Summary: Lucy's housemate Levy has just met Lucy. But as she gets to know her, she discovers that Lucy has a small soft spot for a certain pink haired boy... NaLu with a touch of GaLy... x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: although I wish I had the brains for it, I did not create FairyTail or any of the characters in it (Damn!). This is my first fanfic so please don't be to critical, but I would appreciate advice... I need it... a lot of it... HHEELLPP! x

_**Levy (Lucy's housemate)**_

I go to college, she doesn't. I hate cooking, she loves it. I don't work, she does. I have friends nearby, she doesn't (at least not that I know of...yet).

We have only one thing in common,she loves writing and I do to, and for some reason I feel like we're going to be really good friends.

I'm at our house right now, when she comes in after her long shift at the local coffee shop. I can hear her keys rattling in her hand like Christmas bells because of her many key rings. She told me when I noticed them the first time we met that they were from all the people she loved. So I hope one day I'll be giving her one myself. x


	2. Chapter 2

_**Levy (Lucy's housemate)**_

I go to college, she doesn't. I hate cooking, she loves it. I don't work, she does. I have friends nearby, she doesn't (at least not that I know of...yet).

We have only one thing in common,she loves writing and I do to, but for some reason I feel like we're going to be really good friends.

I'm at our house right now, when she comes in after her long shift at the local coffee shop. I can hear her keys rattling in her hand like Christmas bells because of her many key rings. She told me when I noticed them the first time we met that they were from all the people she loved. So I hope one day I'll be giving her one myself.

"Hey," she says when she sees me looking for food in the fridge, "hungry?".

"A little." I answer modestly. "What are you planning on having for dinner?"

She starts washing the dishes that she left this morning in a rush. "I thought I'd make a quit Bolognese sauce with some pasta. Want some?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

"Oh! Yes please!" I say "You're the best Lu-Chan." She looks up at me with one eyebrow raised, but keeping her smile intact. "Lu-Chan?" She says, confused.

I put my hand over my mouth in disbelief. I know that I'm good with nicknames and all, but never with people I've only just met. Maybe it's because I feel like I've known Lucy my whole life now.

"Oh, sorry" I say behind my hand, "I... l thought you would like it."

"No no! I do. It's just... No one has ever called me anything like that before and... I never thought it sound so nice." She says, her warm smile reappearing on her blushing face. I mirror her smile in answer.

_**Loke (Natsu's roommate)**_

He's sitting on his bed with his earphones in, listening to heavy metal that I can hear from where I'm sitting on the couch. He has his eyes closed and is bobbing his head along to the music, which makes his pink hair flop ever so slightly over his forehead. If I were gay, I would definitely go for that type of guy. I still can't believe that he hasn't got himself a girlfriend yet. So just to make sure that there are no changes in his love life, I start questioning him on that matter, whether it bothers him or not.

"So" I say. He doesn't answer. I assume his music is so loud that he can't even hear me. I say it again a bit to much louder, but at least he hears me.

He jolts his head backwards as he breaks out of his trance. "What?!" He answers, angrily taking his earphones out and turning the music off. "What is wrong Loke?" He asks, a little calmer this time.

"I was just going to ask," I think of the right way of saying it so that he doesn't get angry at me again "seen any nice girls lately?" I say, trying to keep the flirtyness in my voice down (very hard).

He turns his music back on and puts his earphones in. He's obviously not going to answer me if I don't force him to. So I go over to his bed, making it squeek as much as possible as I get on it to get his attention. He tries to shift away from me, but I pull his earphones out of his ears, which makes him start grabbing at them in the air like a kitten at a ribbon. I have a soft spot for kittens so I give them back to him but he turns his music off with his cute pouty face on and thinks about his answer to my question.

"I've been seeing a lot of girls around, but they all look the same." He answer, looking (surprisingly) a little miserable. "They're all either brunettes or they've dyed there hair a different colour to make themselves look interesting."

At the end of his sentence, my eyes accidently drift up to his salmon pink hair. He realises that and ruffles it a bit.

"This isn't dyed! This is natural!" He says loudly, pointing at his hair. But he's laughing, so at least I know that that's a subject that I can make fun of him about without him avoiding me for the rest of the semester(which would be extremely hard considering that we live in the same room and he has no friend's house that he could stay in).


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gajeel (Natsu's classmate)**_

okay, I'm in freaking college, I can work with that... But what I can't work with is cleaning freaking tables at a stupid _coffeeshop_! How the _hell _did I get here in the first place?!

I'm studying mechanics at college because I've always loved the idea of owning my own garage , with a cute smiling girlfriend at the cashier, in a small town on the outskirts of some big city. But for that I had to come here. Always have to face the consequences.

But I don't know what it is about this place. Whether it's the fact that everyone around me is either my age or younger. Or if it's because the girl ( who's younger than me) behind the counter is practically make out (with her eyes) with the guy that she is sopposed to be serving. God. I fully agree with the fact that I have anger problems, but watching them is just really frigging sad. Just ask her out already! Or ask _him _out already! There budding relationship only seems a little one sided, because the pink haired freak looks sidedlike he wants to just order his coffee and get out of there. But at this rate, he might as well order blondie over there too. I feel extremly sorry for the people behind them in the growing queue. This _has _to be illegal somehow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Miss Scarlett (Natsu's coach)**_

All the new classes this year seem to be reasonably well behaved and are doing well. But I still feel like I could push them harder. So I've decided that we are going to be doing a various number of martial arts. We will beginning with a relatively simple one. Jujitsu!

Ones everyone is ready in the dodjo, they all pick there partner. A few of the boys start kicking and punching the air like they know what there doing, trying to impress the girls who just roll there eyes at them, tutting.

One boy though, with jet black, thick, long hair and wearing a matching tee-shirt with some heavy-metal band name on it written in white letters, just stood there looking around the room. He recognizes a boy with the same muscular figure as him, but with salmon-pink, spiky hair and wearing a white scarf.

the first boy starts walking over to him so that they can pair up, but someone else gets there before he gets the chance.

I'm just about to call him over to make him be my partner to show the rest of the class how to do the first moves, when a small-looking girl taps him on the shoulder. she has blue hair and is wearing a mustard-yellow hair band with a pink flower sewn on to it, and a matching tee-shirt.

I can faintly hear there voices over the hum of the rest of the group's conversations. Her's is slightly high-pitched and soft, making the boy's voice sound even deeper and sharper than it already is. I hear them introduce themselves. She's called Levy and he is Gajeel. I (almost) smile at the nervous shake in her voice, body language and eye contact she is doing infront of the boy, contradicting the stern, almost angry, expression on the boy's face tha he is using to hide his nervousness.

I look back at the pink-haired boy with the white scarf. He is now with an older-looking boy with sandy-blond hair like a mane. He is wearing glasses and gold rings on his long spindly fingers.

They seem to know each other relatively well, as they are already engaged in a conversation.

I start clapping my hands together loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Okay class," I say confidently, "I'm miss Scarlett and I will be your coach this year."


End file.
